Nya Asgard
Nya Asgard Nya Asgard was created by NordicFenris, GoodGardener, Ghostboy, and Blackjeuses sometime in May 2019. It is the capital of the Kalmar Union. It is the largest and oldest city in the nation. The Flag The flag of Nya Asgard was created by Birbazoid. The blue and gold are a reference to the Swedish flag, and the red symbolizes the revolutionary spirit of the city. The cross design is also a reference to the Swedish flag. History The Pre-Nation Age The pre-nation era is defined by the first major construction efforts of the city, rapid growth, and a rush of resource gathering. The two first major construction projects were the River Gate and the town square, mainly built by GoodGardener, Randompops, and NordicFenris. Meanwhile, players, such as Ghostboy, were making the town rich by mining for gold. The Capital Age This age is defined by stagnation. After forming the nation of Svealand, many of the players would leave to go and form their own towns, resulting in Nya Asgards decline. At one point, the nation had lost an unbelievable 70% of its population. The Great Devastation After accepting a massive amount of new immigrants, one immigrant by the name of _Neeven would singlehandedly destroy the entire town. There are still conspiracy theories on his motives since they remain unknown. These range from him being a Finnish spy to being an exiled member of the German Nazi party that fled the German_Empire's crackdown on Nazi activity in the country. The destruction was so thorough that every single chest, animal, and valuable was destroyed. This would lead to NordicFenris leaving the server and GoodGardener moving to America. The Great Rebirth After two weeks of being of the leaders being absent, NordicFenris and GoodGardener would return and the two would begin rebuilding the city. The most recent event in the city's history has been the Trans-Scandinavian railway being connected to the city. Architecture The Great Nordic Tower The home of the king himself, and the tallest building in the city. Thor's Monument A monument and a holy site for worshippers of the Norse gods. The Ásatrú Temple This is the largest temple to the Norse gods in the world. The mass meets every Wednesday and it is well-known for its Jule celebration. Notable Players King Nordic Fenris NordicFenris has many titles, King of The Kalmar Union, Lord of Swedes, and, of course, The Father of Nya Asgard. NordicFenris is the undisputed king of the Kalmar Union and leader of Nya Asgard. NordicFenris is responsible for building the city lighthouse, the Great Nordic Tower, the Monument to Thor, the Ásatrú temple, the Great Longship, the city windmill and parts of the city walls. GoodGardener GoodGardener serves as the second most powerful player in the Kalmar Union. He is councilor of Nya Asgard and is responsible for building the River Gate, large parts of the town square, most of the city wall, the main harbor, the shop, and the underground farm. He also manages the country's books. Blackjeuses Blackjeueses is the head diplomat for the Kalmar Union to the UN. He was responsible for making the city lighthouse function. GodNavy GodNavy has both contributed to the development of Nya Asgard and been a major thorn in the side of Nya Asgard. GodNavy has been responsible for the basis of what would become the shop and the tower on top of it. Category:Towns __NOEDITSECTION__